It's My Own Destiny RELOAD
by Lady Lixa
Summary: What if the Millenium Falcon hadn't escaped Bespin, What if Vader now had Luke! RELOAD
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Star Wars that is the genius George Lucas.

**Its My Own Destiny**

**Reload **

Luke clung to the electronic weather vane beneath the surface of Cloud City. With one hand and no energy not even the force could help him now.

"Ben... Ben, please! Ben. Leia!"

Feeling the Force and Leia, Luke used his remaining strength to connect with the Princess, even thought she is not Force trained her presence was as clear to him as a candle in a dark room, shinning out across the Galaxy.

"Hear me! Leia!"

Vader stormed across the platform, his two aides tailing along behind him, they could tell their Lord was not happy and best to keep as much distance as they dared.

"Alert my Star Destroyer to prepare for my arrival" he commanded, there was still a chance, he could feel Luke, he would capture him, it was his sons destiny and his to rule the Galaxy together…..as Father and Son!

Luke was now nearly unconscious, as he hung upside-down on the weather vane, his body fighting against the wind, the weight of his body and with his one hand remaining, if Leia didn't arrive soon, he would be lost to the planet of Bespin.

"Look, someone's up there."

Hearing Lando, Leia looked up.

"It's Luke. Chewie slow down. Slow down and we'll get under him. Lando, open the top hatch."

Lando rushed out of the cockpit.

As the Falcon positioned itself under Luke, he felt a wave of relief wash over him, preparing himself to fall into the ships hatch. Lando moved up through the opening of the hatch, as it pops open with a hiss of pressure. Lando reaches out to help

the battered warrior inside the ship as Luke dropped into it.

Three TIE fighters race toward the Falcon, firing away. "Lando?" Leia called through the intercom "Okay, let's go". The Falcon raced away but was closely followed by the TIE fighters.

Leia laid Luke down on the cot, wrapping his injured arm in a protective cuff.

She gently wipes his face. Concern over her face was clear, first she lost Han, now she had to look upon the face of her closet friend who she had looked at as a brother the ship lurched again as the TIEs continued to fighter. "I'll be back." Leia whispered softly kissing him, then leavening the quarters.

The cockpit was going crazy, alarm buzzers sounded and flashing lights on the control panel were beginning to concern Lando. "What has he done to my ship" Lando thought, if Han was here he'd give him a good beating. Leia, watching over their shoulders, recognizes the

Shape of the new ship that had appeared.

"Star Destroyer."

"All right, Chewie. Ready for light-speed."

"If your people fixed the hyper drive."

"Punch it!"

Vader stood on the bridge of the Executer looking out the window as Admiral Piett approached him.

"They'll be in range of our tractor beam in moments, my lord."

"Did your men deactivate the hyper drive on the Millennium Falcon?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Prepare the boarding party and set your weapons for stun."

"Soon my son, I shall have you" Vader thought to himself and those friends of his should come in handy when turning him to the Dark Side.

"Noisy brute. Why don't we just go into light-speed?" C3PO commented to Artoo, as Chewie came cursing into the compartment.

Artoo beeped in response.

"We can't? How would you know the hyper drive is deactivated?"

Artoo whistled knowingly.

"The city's central computer told you? Artoo-Detoo, you know better than to trust a strange computer. Ouch! Pay attention to what you're doing!"

Vader stood on the bridge, watching as the Millennium Falcon is chased by the TIE fighters. The tractor beam should be ready any minute, but maybe….

"Luke."

"Father." He could feel him, he was so close, No! Luke could feel the feeling of defeat in him, but also the acceptance of the truth, Vader was his father!

"Son, come with me."

Moaning Luke called out through the Force "Ben, why didn't you tell me?" He couldn't lay here. He had to know what was happening.

As Luke entered the cockpit and looked out the window, he could barely stand with pain and depression. Watching Lando and Leia struggling with the controls of the Falcon.

"Chewie!" Lando yelled through the intercom, receiving a growl of despair back from Chewie.

"It's Vader." Luke whispered looking at the great ship.

He could hear him again.

"Luke... it is your destiny." Would it always be like this now?

"Ben, why didn't you tell me?" he asked again, wishing for an answer.

Onboard the Star Destroyer Admiral Piett was very happy with himself, everything was going so well

"Alert all commands. Ready for the tractor beam."

Artoo raced to a control panel and starts working on a circuit board. Furious, Threepio stands on one leg, yelling.

"Artoo, come back at once! You haven't finished with me yet! You don't know how to fix the hyperdrive. Chewbacca can do it. I'm standing here in pieces, and you're having delusions of grandeur!"

Artoo moved a circuit on a control panel. "This should work!" the little droid thought. Suddenly there was a sound of an explosion as the ship was hit directly by one of the TIES, Artoo was thrown across the ship landing in a heap…the ship rocked losing power fast!

Leia glanced at Lando, she knew what was going t happen, so did Lando by the scared look on his face, Vader would not let being betrayed go unpunished. She glanced around at Luke his face was twisted in pain, however it did not look like the pain he had when he first came into the ship, it was more like he had a terrible thought along with a headache, then that of the lose of a hand.

The ship suddenly rocked and began heading towards the ship.

They all sat still, none daring to breath, Chewie, Artoo and C3PO, entered the cockpit, even the droids, though emotionless, seem scared.

"Shut down all power Lando, Chewie and prepare to fight"

She may be down but she wasn't out, if she was going to be captured they have to take her down fighting and she was planning to take down as many as possible.

As the ship entered the Docking bay, Luke could see about hundred stormtroopers and…..Vader.

He sighed, this was it, he might as well just give up and walk down the ramp to meet him. Looking up at Leia he could see the determined look on her face, she was a Rebel all the way, an inspiration, Lando and Chewie were looking at her, listening intently as she told them to prepare to go down fighting!

Standing up Luke looked at Leia as she glanced at him,

"Give me a weapon Leia; I can still use this hand"

Leia smiled and kissed his cheek, "OK Luke, but stay backs a bit"

The doors to the ship opened and the ramp was lowering… the group of rebels positioned themselves as best they could, ready for the storm troopers…. What they weren't ready for was…..Vader.

Vader marched up the ramp as fast as man half his age would, using the force, he pushed them all to the floor and disarmed them, while troopers ran up the ramp and started firing stun bolt at the rebels. Vader glanced around, finally seeing Luke a little further back. He strode over to the boy and bent over him, even unconscious, he could see the pain on his face, could feel his mind a tortured mess that could rival his own, and he had done this.

Straightening, he turned to the captain, "Get a stretcher in here now and get this one to the Medical ward. NOW!"

"Yes Sir!" as they hurried off, Vader turned to the remaining Troopers, "As for these, to the High Security Detention Block"


	2. Chapter 2

Luke dazedly, glanced around his surroundings, everything was white and reflective. The room was huge and …empty!

"Where am I?" Luke struggled to ask, someone, anyone had to be near by. He struggled to sit up, but found that he couldn't he was strapped down! Suddenly it all came back to him!

Yoda…Cloud City…his Hand…Leia…Tractor Beam…stunned…..Vader….VADER!

Vader had captured him, he was his prisoner. He let out a moan of desperation, as he struggled to sit up! He was still groggy from being stunned and from his battle with Vader. As he thought about it he looked down at his missing hand and realized it was

He did still have a hand, a cybernetic one.

As he began trying his new limb out, trying to decide what had happened and what he was going to face, a dark presence entered his senses!

"Vader" Luke whispered pulling up his shields and plunging into the force!

"I will not turn, I will not turn, I will not turn" Luke thought to himself, he was determined, Father or not, NO! Vader was not his father NO! Luke pulled his knees up into himself, not caring how childish or pathetic he would appear, he didn't care about anything anymore, he just wanted this nightmare to end, for things to go back to normal. But life would never be the same again. In despair he closed is eyes laid his head on top of his knees, fighting back the sudden urge to cry out. But he would not give Vader the satisfaction.

Vader's presence was now so close Luke felt if he turned his head he would be staring at the monster himself!

The doors to the med centre opened as a medical droid a human doctor and Vader entered.

Luke stared at the skull like mask above him, looking into the black lenses that seemed as empty as a black hole. If Luke didn't know any better he would say Vader was smirking at him. As the doctor came over to him. He was of medium height and build, from the hair he appeared to be middle aged. He was dressed as an imperial, but didn't hold the anger that appeared on many of their faces especially in he eyes. No, his eyes seemed, kind, concerned even. He smiled as he stood next to Luke's bed, looking down on him.

"Ah good your awake, I'm just going to give you a quick examination then test your hand, then you'll be free to go"

"If only that were true" Luke thought to himself, as he turned his attention from the doctor and glanced back up at Vader, only to find the full attention of the Dark Lord on him. Luke realised he had been broadcasting his thoughts, he needed to learn how to stop that if he was going to get out of here any time soon.

Leia sat in her cell, she had been staring at the wall for the last, hour or so, she didn't even know anymore. She hadn't heard anything about Luke, Lando or Chewie. Were they dead, being tortured, what was Vader's plan for Luke? He had seemed…defeated on the Falcon, alone as if his spirit had been crushed.

She had been ready to go down fighting, right now she just felt worn out, she also had a headache. She needed to sleep, but how could she. Han was gone, they were captured and Luke was probably being tortured by Vader.

But there was nothing she could do, all she could do was rest and hope, by the power of the Force, they would all find a way out to rescue Han.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke cried out in pain as his body made impact against wall he had just been smashed against.

"Well that went well" He said to himself as he picked himself up. Vader strode over, stopping to stand right in front of him. Luke looked into the skull like mask, determination in his eyes.

"I suggest in the Future you do not try that stunt again, next time I will not be so gentle" Vader hissed pointing a finger at Luke. Luke let out a sigh, excepting defeat at his ridiculous escape attempt. He should have known Vader would be near by. It had been three days now and he had gotten use to always feeling the Dark Lords presence. Still the Storm troopers who had been "escorting" him from his cell to the training room were so easily tricked with the Force, it would have been criminal for Luke to at least not practice on them. Still he was beginning to learn the routes to the Star Destroyer, it was only a matter of time till he had it memorized, and this would be useful when the time came to escape. One problem he hadn't been able to work on; how to get to everyone before the whole crew knew they were missing. He didn't know what detention block they were being held in or the location of the droids. He had just managed to trick the troopers into believing now was the best time to sit down and have a rest before he was off, pelting along the corridor of the Executioner when who should come round the corner? He had just managed to skid to a stop when he felt himself being thrown up against the wall.

"Well you can't blame a guy for trying" Luke thought to himself, knowing full well that Vader could hear him, but what was he going to do, punish him for thinking; well he punished him for everything else.

He could feel Vader's cold, hard stare on him, as he looked up, he could almost feel the dark Lords…what was that…amusement?

"Come" Vader order him, no use arguing, as Luke followed the Sith to the training room.

For the past three days all the two had done was lightsaber training, which, to tell the truth, Luke enjoyed. He was now aware that Vader had been toying with him back at Bespin, and he was also aware of the reason why. But he refused to let himself think about that, although Vader had presented him with proof through a DNA test and his feeling were practically screaming at him, he refused to accept that this cruel, evil, murdering monster, was the same person as the great Anakin Skywalker, the greatest Jedi, that had ever lived, the hero to the Jedi order. But what surprised him, was the fact that Vader didn't seemed fazed by this at all, he continued to call him Son and spoke about them ruling together quite often. As if he knew it was going to happen.

Vader turned to Luke, using the force to unlock Luke's handcuffs they fell to the floor with a clang. Luke looked at Vader awaiting the lightsaber to be tossed to him, yet it didn't.

Vader could feel his sons confusion at not been given the saber. He smirked under the mask. "This should be interesting" He thought to himself.

"We will not be sparring from now on my son," He ignored Luke's flinch at the word Son and continued "your skills as a swordsman are impressive for so little training, you learn quickly"

"So your going to teach me what, how to choke people without actually touching them?" came Luke sarcastic reply. The Sith Lord cocked his head to one side, he saw so much of Padme in Luke, although he resembled Anakin in looks and talent in the Force, his personality was all Padme, his kind, gentle nature and also his stubbornness were all her.

"I was planning on teaching you to gain more control of the force, my son. Some simple exercises which should help you not only control, but become more alert to the Force around you"

"What type of exercises, not running, flipping or handstand, cause I had enough of that training with… "

He stopped suddenly, realising he had said too much, much too much. Hoping Vader had not been listening to hard, Luke tried his luck.

"So what type of exercises?"

But Vader was not so easily put off.

"Training with whom Luke?"

"Nobody Vader, you killed my one and only teacher remember" Luke almost spat at Vader venomously, the pain of losing Obi-wan so early had damaged Luke forever, if he hadn't lost him, he would have been more trained by now, would have probably escaped Bespin and be on the path to rescuing Han by now.

"You cannot fool me young one, I can tell when you are lying and right now, even a force blind person could tell you were not being truthful" Vader hissed dangerously, slowly advancing on Luke.

For the first time since Bespin, Luke was afraid, he had let slip some very valuable information to the extinguisher of the Jedi, and son or not he was going to be made to reveal it. He began backing away, till his head hit the wall behind him. Vader came right up to Luke, grabbing his shoulders with his huge gloved hands. Luke winced in slight pain as Vader held him fast.

"You will reveal to me the location of this Jedi Master or I will be forced to rip it from you!" Vader snarled. When it came to the Jedi, Vader didn't let anything stand in his way, he had spent the last twenty years tracking down and destroying all Jedi and force sensitive beings. He was not about to let one escape.

Luke began to struggle slightly, No! He would never reveal to Vader Yoda's whereabouts. Vader held Luke tighter, his patients was wearing thin.

Luke yelped in pain as he felt Vader's grip tighten! He felt as if his arms were going to be squeezed off. Eyes slightly shut, tears started to form in his eyes from the pain, but his determination did not!

"Never!" He yelled at Vader, his eyes snapping open as his stared into the black pits of the mask.

That did it, Vader let go of Luke's arm, only to grab hold of his throat, he lifted him up so he was height level with his own. (Remember Luke if much shorter then Vader) Luke's eye bulged, he was truly terrified for his life, he could feel his life fading away, his strength leaving him, his energy running out so fast he felt he only had a few more seconds. In desperation and sheer panic, he gathered up the remainder of his strength and yelled out:

"Father please!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Father please!"

Vader stilled. The words seemed to scream in his head a lot louder then Luke had yelled them. He dropped his son, and stepped away as Luke coughed severely, taking in the precious oxygen and praising the force he was alive.

(Flashback)

The hot molten lava crashed around them, the heat unbearable, and the air unbreathable! The Planet Mustafar was not the most desirable place to spend ones day, yet here they all were.

Anakin stared at his beloved wife, this perfect being, his angel, a new feeling of anger like none he had ever felt, was consuming his being, he could see nothing but her, feel nothing but her betrayal, for a moment, she was not his Padme, she was an enemy… who had brought his former master, brother, friend to kill him!

"Liar!" "No!" "You're with him. You brought him here to kill me!" He reached out with the force, a clamped the invisible hand around her throat."NO! Anakin. I swear ... I ..." her look was one of utmost fear! She had never looked at him like this, she had never need to!

"Let her go, Anakin!" Obi-Wans voice rung in his head, snapping his attention away from Padme, the realization of what he was doing dawned on him as he dropped her at his feet, where she lay still, unconscious!

(End Flashback)

Vader shook himself slightly, the memories of that dreadful day still lurking in the back of his mind, now and forever, the knowledge that it had been him who was responsible for his wife's death. It was his punishment, his hell. For so long he had believed he had killed her and their unborn child. But he was wrong, his child had lived and he had almost let history repeat itself.

"Luke...are you alright?" Vader asked his son, concern in his voice. Luke refused to look up at him, his head still slightly swimming and his arms and neck burning with pain. He just wanted to stay knelling down on the floor for as long as possible. He didn't even notice Vader kneeling down next to him until he felt the hard hand on his back. He jerked back, alarmed, shifting away from the Dark Lord a few meters, staring at him, how could he think he could offer him comfort after almost killing him?

"Luke, my son…."

"Don't ever call me that!" Luke yelled hoarsely. He could feel his eyes beginning to burn with tears.

Vader stayed crouching in the spot for a few seconds, and then abruptly stood, surprising Luke a little; he strode over to the intercom and called to the troopers outside. As they entered Vader gave them commands.

"Escort my son to the medical bay. Then to my chamber"

"Yes Sir!" they saluted as they marched over to Luke and gently, helped him up. Luke was more then a little shocked at the fact that Vader had referred to him as his son in front of others. He had thought that Vader had wanted to keep their relationship as much a secret as him.

As they lead Luke along the corridor, he couldn't help but keep his mind from Vader. He had reacted as Luke had hoped, he let him go, yet…..he was shocked by what he had done, regretted it? Were these feelings true? Did Vader actually care about him as his son? No! He only wanted him because the Emperor wanted him for his Force abilities, if he cared he would have been there his whole life, why was he raised on Tatooine and not with his so called father? And what of his mother, who was she, Vader's wife?

Stepping into the med bay Luke went straight to the mirror to check his neck. As he thought, it was red-raw with slight bruises beginning to appear. "Very Fatherly" he thought as he rolled up his shirt sleeves to inspect his arms. They too where beginning to bruise.

"Well, not as bad as last time" Luke thought to himself glancing down at his cybernetic hand. It looked so real and worked brilliantly yet still felt… alien; a small scar showed just o his wrist, just another battle scar.

Luke suddenly realised how tired he felt, he hadn't slept the last few days, and well under the circumstances he wasn't surprised. He slept better on Dagobah, in the rain and dirt. Thinking about Dagobah brought his mind back to Yoda and how close he had come to revealing the whereabouts of the little, green Jedi. If there was one thing he was not about to do, it was betray Yoda or the Alliance, he owed them that much.

He turned as he heard the doors slid open. The doctor who treated Luke when he first arrived had entered; he glanced at Luke and motioned for him to take a seat.

"So young Skywalker, what happened this time?"

Vader paced back and forth in his chambers, surprisingly he wasn't angry, he was horrified at his behaviour towards his own son; which in its own sense was strange; he killed his own men on a regular basis for far less. Yet the situation with Luke had, unleashed emotions that he had refused to feel for over twenty years.

He cared about the boy above all others, wasn't he the reason he had become a Sith, to save his child and his beloved. NO! he would not allow himself to think about her, he had Luke now, he was his child, HIS! Luke knew better then to try his patience, he should have known what would happen if he refused to give him the information he desired! Pushing the feelings down, he decided to mediate while Luke was being seen to, then they would discuss the location of this Jedi Master.

Leia was still sat in her cell. She had began to lose track of how many days she had been held. In this time she had seen a few officers, mainly those who had brought her food and in that time she had learnt that Lando was dead for being a traitor to the Empire. She knew that wasn't the only reason. Because if anybody was a traitor it was her and she was still alive and being treated a lot better then previous. No, Lando must have really pissed someone off to have been executed so quickly, maybe t was his past life that had been used as the excuse to have him killed without trial. Even though tenant known him long and it was in a way all his fault that this had happened, he had

still helped them escape and had died in as the result.

Chewie would be getting sold into slavery, that was all they would tell her. Well at least she knew he was still alive.

It was strange that nobody seemed to care that the former princess of Alderan and member of the alliance had been captured. She had seen nobody, not been questioned, or anything. And that above all worried her more. At least if they were trying to get her to reveal information on the alliance she would know why they were keeping her, but to just hold her for this amount of time and give her no attention, no something just didn't add up.

Just as she was preparing for another cold and lonely sleep, Vader entered her cell. Leila's eyes widen in shock as she jumped up to face him.

"What can I do for you, My Lord" she asked in an over confident voice. She would not let him see how much she was hurting. Vader simply looked at her for a long moment before answering. "you are to come with me, princess, I have use for you concerning certain information I require from Skywalker" he then motioned towards the door and two stormtroopers came in, putting her in cuffs before leading her out of the cell after Vader.

Leia was quiet for the entire walk, she had been tortured before and had not broken. She was a stronger person now, it would take a lot to make her reveal anything. As she was led into a small room, containing a single chair, she also noticed it had a large viewing glass on one side of the room. "for an audience" she thought.

As she was strapped into the chair she noticed that Vader had left the room to stand on the opposite side of the glass. As she watched she saw Luke being brought into the room towards Vader. The two seemed to be conversing before Luke head snapped to Leia. "No!" she heard him scream, "You can't, No!" Luke began to struggle with the guards, clearly trying to get out of the room and to Leia. It was only then that she began to feel very afraid. She had been expecting the serum that would cause her pain, but the way Luke to acting, it was going to be something much worse.

Vader was talking to Luke again, Luke stopped struggling and began shaking his head viciously, clearly distraught and panic driven by what Vader was forcing out of him.

"No, please, please, don't do this, you cant betray him, I cant! you'll kill him" Luke begged the dark giant, who was clearly not going to show any mercy. He knew Vader would try to force the truth out of him, but this! This was to much, so inhuman to be happening, and to Leia of all people. Luke spared a glance at his friend, she appeared calm and in complete control as she sat in the chair, watching the performance in front of her. But Luke could feel her fear as clear as his own, but she refused to show it. She was so brave.

"I do not have all day Luke, tell me the location of the Jedi Master or I will give the command" Vader could feel his sons torment, he was in utter hell, with loyalty to his master and love for his friend.

Luke's head hung as he was put into the worst situation in his life. What could he do?

Vader had reach his limit, he turned from his son and looked at the officer in the other room. "Begin" his command echoed around the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Luke's head hung as he was put into the worst situation in his life. What could he do?**

**Vader had reach his limit, he turned from his son and looked at the officer in the other room. "Begin" his command echoed around the room.**

Luke's head snapped up as he heard the command. The guards holding him were forced to tighten their hold as he struggled with all his might. He wasn't thinking about how he would save Leia, or even how he would get to her, but he couldn't just stand there and watch.

The officer had advanced on Leia as she stared up at him, the fear in her eyes was clear, but she refused to show it in any part of her face or body. She simply sat and watched as the needle was inserted into her arm and she was injected with the clear purple liquid. She had no idea what this was going to do to her, but knowing Vader it wouldn't be nice. The effects were immediate. She could feel the poison running through her veins, it was like ice water was running through her and ants were crawling all over her body, she could feel all her nerves reacting and her mouth had gone very dry. She had heard of this drug, but he refused to believe that it would be used upon another person. It was used for locating pain stimulators and damping the victim's endorphins, making the slightest scratch feel like agony. She was suddenly very afraid, they wouldn't have to do anything bad to her, a simple prod and she would feel like her bones were breaking. The officer had appeared in front of her again, and to her horror he had another syringe in his hand. She felt the urge to struggle but knew if she moved the pain would be excruciating.

"What's that?" she whispered noticing how her face felt suddenly very tender, like it was bruised. The officer looked at her, then glanced behind him to Vader, as if to ask for permission, when Vader gave a brief nod, his attention retuned to her.

"Its Bravo-6, pain enhancing drug" Leia noticed that his voice held almost no emotion, he felt no guilt for what he was about to do. Leia watched as the needle was inserted into her arm and the cloudy liquid was forced into her veins. The feeling of pins and needles spread over her and she was forced to grit her teeth. Her eyes filled with tears but she refused to let them fall, she would not show any weakness, not if she could avoid it. The officer stepped back and watched her.

Vader's attention was fully on Leia as she was being prepared. It was only now that he looked to Luke did he noticed that Luke had gone to his knees and appeared to be in some pain. His eyes were closed tight and his hands bald into fists, he was gritting his teeth hard and seemed to be struggling to breath.

"This is not just out of compassion" thought Vader as he glanced from Luke to Leia, noting there similar reactions to the situation.

"I suggest you pay attention Luke, this is, after all, for your benefit" Vader said knowing it would torment Luke, when Luke refused to look, Vader motioned to the officer, who stepped towards Leia who tried to shrink back slightly, the officer held a small electric rod with two small points on the end. As he reached her, he hit a switch and Leia, to her horror watch as a small electric spark flared up. She was going to be electrocuted, and with the drugs running through her it would feel like she was being hit but lighting. She couldn't pretend any more as she was zapped with the prod. Her scream was loud, piercing and filed with so much pain anybody would think she was dying. As she screamed she was sure she could feel Luke's anguish, if only slightly.

Luke's scream echoed Leia's as he felt the pain radiating through him, nothing felt like this, not even having a hand cut off. He couldn't bear this, not the pain and not knowing that Leia was feeling the same pain if not more. The guards he let go of him, most likely out of confusion, and stood back.

Vader was staring down at his son in utter shock, there was being sensitive to other peoples feelings but this, this was on a whole new level. He motioned to the office to stop and bent down to Luke's face. "this can all be over now, Luke, all you have to do is give me what I want and she will be given the antidote and treated in the med bay"

But Luke would not give up, if he told Vader about Yoda, he would be just as bigger traitor to the Jedi as Vader was. So he gritted his teeth and shook his head. Vader, with an sigh, once again turned to the officer and gestured to him.

The nodded and turned up the power on the rod before pushing the prod back into her skin. Leia threw her head back so hard she hit her head on the back of the chair. For a minute she thought she may fall unconscious, but she didn't, she was to strong.

This torture went for almost 10 straight minutes, with both Leia and Luke screaming none stop. Vader finally stopped the torture, waiting for Luke to catch his breath, "well, Luke?" he asked his son, but Luke kept his head down, waiting for the pain to subside, Vader waited then a few seconds before standing straight again, "very well, we will continue, officer inject the princess with another dose of Bravo-6 and keep injecting unt…"

"NO!, No please" Luke cried out finally, he couldn't do anymore, his mind was giving his body pain that just wasn't there. He couldn't let Leia be hurt anymore. Vader looked at his son not believing Luke was really willing to give up this Jedi Master, "no Luke, I think one more does will suffice".

Once again Luke felt the pain radiate through him, he heard Leia scream, heard himself scream, he had to stop this.

"PLEASE FATHER! Please" Luke yelled to Vader. Suddenly the pain was gone, Luke collapsed onto the floor, breathing hard. Vader knelt down to Luke, waiting, watching.

Luke took in a struggling breath, in and out, in and out. His body was shaking with pain, and tears were falling from his eyes. Finally he looked up at Vader's mask, and with all the strength he could master, nodded his head.

Vader stood up triumphantly, he motioned to the guards to lift Luke up and then turned to the officer and nodded his head. The officer picked up another syringe and headed over to Leia, who from the look of her, was only just managing to stay conscious.

Vader then turned back to Luke, "give me the name Luke."

Luke looked up into the dark mask, the anger in the piercing blue eyes would have made anybody else step back in fear, but this was Darth Vader after all, and what he felt when he looked at the anger in his sons face, was pride. Luke was moving closer to the dark side. By the time Vader brought him before the Emperor he would be fully turned.

Luke was now so weak he felt he may have fallen down if he was not being held up firmly, he glared at his capture ready to tell him to go kiss a hutt, when he heard Leia scream in pain, he looked to see the officer had inserted the needle that held the antidote, Luke suddenly felt the pain burn through his arm and in his veins. He cried out and his legs gave way, the guards now held onto Luke with all their strength as they waited for it to pass. As the antidote spread through Leia's body she began to relax and she was suddenly very, very tired. She fort to stay awake, but the blackness was growing around her and finally she surrendered to oblivion.

As the pain left Luke's body he realized Leia had fallen unconscious, he would never allow Leia to be tortured for him again. What else could he do. Vader would just keep using other methods of torture if he didn't get what he wanted now. He had no choice.

"Well?" Vader's voice boomed around the small torture chamber. He was growing more and more impatient.

Luke again looked up at Vader before bowing his head and speaking the information that vader so desperately desired.

"The master who trained me is in the Dagobah system" he took a deep breath, "Its Master Yoda."


	6. Chapter 6

"**Well?" Vader's voice boomed around the small torture chamber. He was growing more and more impatient. **

**Luke again looked up at Vader before bowing his head and speaking the information that Vader so desperately desired.**

"**The master who trained me is in the Dagobah system" he took a deep breath, "Its Master Yoda." **

Luke sat in his high security cell in despair, he had done it, the worst thing he had ever done. How could he betray Yoda, Ben, all the Jedi, he was no better than…..maybe he was becoming just like Vader, it made sense. No! he shouldn't think like that, he hadn't done this out of choice, or for personal gain, he had done it for Leia. He had had to save Leia. He could still feel the pain she had be put through, hear her screams, the fear in her eyes.

Luke closed his eyes, he would attempt to mediate, he began to draw the force around him, into him. He had to keep calm, stay in control, every time he became angry, he gave into the dark side just that little bit more.

As Luke started his mediation, the familiar feeling of emptying himself of all emotions and plunging completely into the Force. Luke remembered Yoda explaining that it was like "finding an eye of calm within the centre of one's storm of emotions." As soon as he thought of Master Yoda and his betrayal, Luke felt the calmness leave him and the wave of shame smashed over him, causing him to feel as if he was tumbling into a pit of darkness, where there was nothing but remorse. In his desperate state Luke began to call, call to Ben, through the force and out loud.

"_Ben, Ben please…." _Nothing. _"Ben, I need you, please" _Still nothing. "_BEN PLEASE, HEAR ME_"

"_I cannot interfere, Luke." _

Hearing Obi-Wan's reply was more then Luke could handle, he was completely alone. With nothing left to give him hope he curled into a ball and wept.

Leia awoke with a start, she was once again laying in that Force forsaken cell. As she started to push herself up the room began to blur, Leia shook her head and immediately regretted that action as a sharp pain sliced right through it, gripping her head she sat all the way up her stomach gave a lurch; throwing herself onto the floor she was violently sick, over and over until there was nothing left, tears streamed down her face as she fought to catch her breath, her stomach muscles felt tight and her throat burned, it must have been the drugs they ad pumped into her. Leia moved away from the pool of bile towards her bed, as she crawled up to the cot the room once again blurred and before she knew it the darkness took over her vision and she fell unconscious.

On the other side of the Executer, in his cell, Luke gave one last heave as he emptied the contents of his stomach into his waste disposal unit (toilet). He pushed himself against the wall as he attempted to calm down, his heart was beating hard and every breath burnt his throat. Suddenly he had a pain in his head that was so fierce it caused him to cry out in anguish. The pain was so severe he felt himself losing consciousness, he slumped to the side still gripping his head when he heard the cell door open and heard the familiar rhythmic breathing before everything went black.

Leia once again found herself coming around from an unconscious state, the first thing she noticed was the sheer brightness of the room she was in, the second thing was that she noticed she was strapped to the bed. Her wrists and ankles where held in tightly in place with large leather straps that gave her very little wiggle room. She lifted her head and realised she was in the med centre. She had no recollection of how she got there, when was she moved? when was she found? What had happened?

Suddenly she remembered everything, waking in her cell and feeling like death before throwing her guts up all because of the torture Vader had put her through….

Vader had not only tortured her but also Luke…who had given in….to save her. As she lay on her cot staring at the ceiling she heard a faint moan, she lifted her head to see who it was but could only make out the shape of a person under a white cloth. She watched as a medic came out of a door to the left of the room and made their way over to the other patient. She couldn't see what he was doing, looked like he was just checking the vitals.

"How are you feeling? Still light headed? How many fingers?" the medic was asking.

"I'm fine" came the reply

Luke! It was Luke in the bed. Leia lifted her head and called to him,

"Luke are you okay, what happened?"

"Leia?" came Luke crocked reply. He sounded like she felt. "Let me sit up" he asked the medic.

"Me to" called Leia. She heard the sound of the bed being risen before the medic came over to her a made the bed rise into a sitting position. Luke and Leia both looked at each other for a second before they both started their torrent of questions.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"How long have you been here?"

"What have they done to you?"

"Wait! Wait!" yelled Leia. "One at a time. What happened after the torture?"

Luke looked down before taking a deep breath and explaining about is betrayal of Master Yoda, how he had attempted to meditate and how he had suddenly become sick. Leia listened with growing puzzlement, all of Luke's symptoms matched her own. What was going on? After sharing her thoughts with Luke the two began to discuss what the possibilities could be and what was going to happen now.

The executer loomed over the planet of Degobah. Vader stood at the view point looking down on the world and had to commend his former master for his excellent choosing in hideouts. A distant, mist-shrouded swamp plane, he couldn't have found a more secluded planet that infrequently appeared in astrography charts, in the distant Sluis sector of the Outer Rim Territories, nobody would think a former Jedi master would settle here for 20 years. The readings of the planet showed no signs of technology but it had plenty of life form readings. Again he had to commend the little green being. He had managed to escape the Empire for all these years, and still get a hold of Luke. Vader felt sudden anger for his former master, how dare he attempt to keep his child away from him! He had no right!

(FLASHBACK)

Yoda and Anakin sit in Yoda 's room, deep in thought. "Premonitions . . . premonitions . . . Hmmmm . . . these visions you have . . ." Anakin answers "They are of pain, suffering, death . . ." Yoda looks at his young Jedi "Yourself you speak of, or someone you know?" "Someone" "Close to you?"

"Yes." "Careful you must be when sensing the future, Anakin. The fear of loss is a path to the dark side." "I won't let these visions come true, Master Yoda." "Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them, do not. Miss them, do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed, that is." "What must I do, Master Yoda?" "Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose."

(END FLASHBACK)

He had asked him for help, begged him even. Master Yoda had known, he must have known about him and Padme, yet he forced him to search for help with others, with Palpatine. He would not have needed to keep him alive if Yoda had given him more advice. He would not have turned and…..hurt her. Vader's anger radiated off of him so strong that he was sure he felt the surrounding officers shiver.

Luke had said that the planet was almost inhabited and incredibly hard to land on, the Executor would never be able to land on swamp covered rock. A small group had been sent down to the planets surface to bring Yoda back. What would he do with his former master when he had him, torture him himself, or take him to his Master so he could finish the job, he was sure he would enjoy the chance to bring the end to Yoda himself. It had been almost 3 hours when an officer finally came over to Admiral Piett and spoke quietly to him. Piett then turned a approached Vader. Vader didn't mind the Admiral at all, the only person on board his ship he could stand to be around for more then 2 minutes, the rest of the crew seemed to have picked up on this and always insisted that Piett deliver any news to Vader personally.

Piett was visibly nervous as he approached, Vader was used to people trembling in fear before him, but when Piett did it then something was up.

"Mmy Lord. Wwe have….located the….pprime directive. Uunfortunately…. "

"What?" barked Vader, he was losing his patience.

"He, he faded away my Lord…the men…ffound the hut and….bbroke open part of the house, saw him laying in the bed, and then he just faded away"

Just like Obi-Wan, Vader thought to himself. He must figure out how the two of them had managed this. He turned his attention back to the scared looking Admiral

"Did he say anything?"

"Yes my Lord, he whispered, There is another."

**Hi guys, sorry for the short chapter, and long wait, I was focusing on my other Fanfic but have reached writers block with that one so I'm focuses on this story for a while.**

**I wanted to end on a cliffy, and just felt it worked with Yoda sort of revealing Vader has another child. I didn't want to fill the chapter with nonsense that does nothing for the story so the chapter has ended here. Hope you enjoy and I will update soon. Reviews are appreciated especially nice ones and also ideas about how you would like this story to pan out. I welcome criticism, but not flames, there just mean. **


End file.
